


Teenage Dream

by kradam_12321 (kay_elizabeth_roxx)



Series: I Can't Quit You Baby [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: High School, Locker Room, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_elizabeth_roxx/pseuds/kradam_12321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam Lambert is the captain of the football team, and Kris Allen is really, really fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)

Kris should have realized that gawking at Adam Lambert was a bad idea.

But, in his defense, the football and baseball practices had been let out at the same time that day, and Adam had been so conspicuous and strong and _there, _pulling off his sweaty jersey and pads.

Kris really, truthfully hadn't been able to resist the furtive, sidelong glances, absorbing the sight of his curving biceps and toned chest a few milliseconds at a time. It was that damn mop of ginger hair, the sensual curve of his bottom lip, the endless stretch of his legs.

He must have more conspicuous than he thought, however, because Adam had finally looked up at him with blazing, baby blue eyes, pinning him in place like a butterfly to a board.

He and Adam Lambert were pretty much at complete opposite ends of the high school totem poll-- Adam was the football captain, the charmingly handsome boy that every girl wanted to date and every boy wanted to be.

Kris, in contrast, was the music nerd, the 'bookworm', the quiet one who stayed mostly to himself and sat silently in the back of class. They should have never exchanged words beyond required formalities; the entire dynamic of high school popularity forbade it.

Which is why Kris really, really doesn't know how he'd ended up here: in the empty locker room after practice, with Adam Lambert-- the untouchable jock, the enticing Senior who toted giggling cheerleaders on his arms-- pressed against his back, his hand in Kris' pants.

Kris pressed his palms flat to the lockers in front of him, dropping his head none-too-gently against the cool metal and panting hard. Adam was big and overwhelming behind him, clothed in a gray t-shirt and his tight uniform pants.

Kris moaned out a little noise as Adam pressed what felt a whole hell of a lot like a huge, hot erection against the cleft of his ass, rubbing against him as his thumb swept over the head of Kris' cock.

Kris shuddered, caught between the sensations, his knees threatening to give out and dump him on the floor as Adam grabbed his hair with his free hand and tugged, craning Kris' neck around to catch his lips.

The joining of their lips was desperate and manic and slick, and Adam stroked him faster in reply, Kris' pre-come slicking the way and glistening wetly against Adam's long fingers.

"So pretty, looking at me all shy like that," Adam growled into his mouth, rutting hard against the taut, supple curve of his ass. "Asking for it with that bottom lip."

Kris whimpered, feeling slutty and dirty and _amazing, _and Adam nibbled on the offending lip in reply, palming his dick with slow, maddening presses.

"Like that, baby?" the tall, red-headed boy panted, his eyes dark and heavy-lidded, and Kris was pretty sure his response was unintelligible as he pressed back against the hard bulge of the other boy's throbbing cock.

"Adam," Kris gasped out, saying his name for the first time as Adam twisted his fist over the head of his cock, his hard length jerking in Adam's hand and spurting against the lockers.

Adam groaned low in his throat, sinking his teeth into the smaller boy's shoulder and spasming against him.

Kris panted as he came down from his high, laying his sweaty forehead against the lockers in front of him as Adam tucked him back into his pants and moved away.

Kris' cheeks were red with embarrassment as he half-turned, shyly dropping his eyes and figuring that that was it-- but Adam, taking him by surprise, grabbed his chin and planted a long, deep kiss on his lips.

"I'll see you next practice?" Adam said, the words not really a question, a promise hidden in his baby blues. 

The tall boy smiled slyly at him over his shoulder when Kris, his mouth popped open in surprise, made no reply, and the smaller boy was only able to watch as Adam grabbed his duffel bag and made his way towards the doorway, his strong shoulders shifting under his t-shirt.

Once he'd left, Kris collapsed onto the bench, still shaking from his orgasm and pressing a finger to the tender, red bite mark on his shoulder.

And Adam said he'd see him again.

Kris knew, realistically, that the handsome Senior would never rebel against their high school's ingrained social code for him.... But maybe, just maybe, this would be enough.

 


End file.
